


Reach forth

by cajuusa



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Stranded, ahh idk i havent watched the new episode yet even, gonna leave this unfinished, lucifer is like rarely in this it focuses on maze and chloe i guess, meh whatever i wrote it im gonna post it, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajuusa/pseuds/cajuusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maze and Chloe get stranded after some unfortunate events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach forth

_“Little islands are all large prisons; one cannot look at the sea without wishing for the wings of a swallow.”_  
―Richard Francis Burton

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maze sat at the bar, gazing at the _detective_ and Lucifer, trying and failing to see what has caught his eye with this human. They stood at the far end, looking over the boat where it cut the blue seas open.

She snorts, _sailing with humans._

They were at this luxurious, big boat with the best service(or so they say) and he had to bring her. Maze was not even sure as to why she'd agree, seeing as how she always is turning him down or ignoring him. She accidentally makes eye contact with the _pet_ and her lips curl in a devilish way, her hair falling forward. The other females eyes narrow, wondering, before Lucifer once again distracts her and she rolls her eyes, snatching his glass away and heading over.

Mazikeen licks her lips, and leans forward when the human steps beside her.

“well human, I must say you look ravishing tonight,” she let's her gaze drift over her form and whispers, “so nice I could just eat you.”

Chloe snorts, “I thought flirting was Lucifers job? And didn't you hate me?”

“His job is whatever he wants it to be, pet,” Maze rises with the elegance of a predator, taking the drink the bartender puts before Chloe, removing the cherry and puts it into the womans open mouth "and I always like a little challenge, even if it's presented by someone as insignificant and commonplace as you." and stalks off leaving Chloe to sigh and order anew.

 

:::

 

The great sea was illuminated by the boats lights, glimmering away under the moonlight. The boat cutting the water in two, the soft sound of waves and wind rushing in her ear.

Maze could have been with someone in bed right about now but she wasn't feeling it so she came to drink at the edge. She could have gone to see what Lucifer was up to but if he wasn't with _that_  human, then he was with _another_.

Suddenly there is a shift and the boat shakes, making her grip the edge hard but then someone is pushing her off the boat and she is going down headfirst. Her grip slows down the fall but now her body is off the boat and her arms hurt from the way she gripped it.

She sighs heavily, heaving herself up but then the boat is shaking again and she sways.

 _“wait, I have you!”_ she hears and looks up into the eyes of none other than the pet human. She sneers at her, “I'm perfectly capable of saving myself. Remove your hands.”

An eyeroll, “put your pride aside for one moment, and just let me pull you up. Not that hard.”

The boat takes a strong turn and there is a strong gust of wind, sending them both of boat and into the water.

The water is icy cold and it cuts hard at the trespassing. Maze opens her eyes and tries to swim forth but her hands are in another's and she sees the pet struggling.

_Humans._

She brings her arms around her neck and swim upwards. By the time they both break through the surface the fog has already swallowed the boat and it's nowhere in sight.

Chloe coughs and curses, and Maze agrees.

“if you would've just left instead of playing the hero,” she tsks, “we wouldn't be in this mess.”

“oh? Now it's my fault? From what I remember you were the one who wouldn't cooperate”

“I swear, you humans are such a headache” She supposes they would be if she could have headaches. For now she goes where the water is carrying them towards and sighs.

This was going to be bothersome.


End file.
